


Collusion

by castielfalls



Category: david dobrik - Fandom, liza koshy - Fandom, vlog squad
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielfalls/pseuds/castielfalls
Summary: Two rivaling organisations team up to take down an infamous third party. Liza Koshy must join efforts with David Dobrik's group to take him down, even if they don't want to.





	1. Prologue

"Liza? You have a call from David Dobrik."

"Connect him please. Thank you, Kristen," Liza said, lifting her finger from the communicating device as she picked up the ringing phone.

" _Hello, Liza Koshy._ "

"What do you want?" Liza asked, leaning forward to fiddle with a pen on her desk. She execrated speaking to him, considering that he was the bellwether of a rivalling organisation. See, they both ran minute elite teams of aptitudinal individuals that could be hired privately to do field work. Field work meaning entering enemy bases, stealing things from under people's noses or even retrieving data. They did everything and they only took up the job if the pay was fitting of the assignment.

Liza's group consisted of herself, Gabbie Hanna, Corinna Kopf, Carly Incontro, Erin Gilfoy and Kristen McAtee. David's consisted of himself, Alex Ernst, Zane Hijazi, Heath Hussar, Scott Sire, Todd Smith, Matt King and Jason Nash. Liza knew David's team was preponderant. He had more famed members than she did, and his group was bigger and therefore could get more done. Plus, with more members comes more talents. Matt King was brilliant with technology. Zane Hijazi and Heath Hussar were fantastic as a duo, and Jason Nash was impeccable in the area of disguise. Liza wished on everything that she had been the one to employ them first.

" _I want to make a deal_ ," David smirked, and Liza could practically hear it just from how he sounded. She rolled her eyes and dropped her pen,"Cut the crap. What is it?" David answered," _Have you seen the news lately_?" She replied no and David filled her in,"Jake Paul's on the rise."

"Oh, yes, that. And?" Liza asked impatiently, and David could hear her pen tapping on her desktop. He cut to the chase and said," _We can only take him down if we collaborate. I know, I hate you as much as you hate me, but this is the only way_."

She knew he was right. Jake Paul's group was far better and prominent than David and Liza's organisations combined. Jake Paul had been on a mission to collaborate with militaries to take over the world, to put every country under the control of America. Many people would lose their jobs, lose their incomes, lose their family. Jake Paul orchestrated war, and David and Liza prevented war.

"Okay. But we will have to meet up to negotiate a contract," Liza huffed, folding her arms as she put the phone on speaker. David laughed and said," _Don't talk about a contract like neither of us will break it_."

"Fine. Then we will be allies just for now. We cannot contravene the other. Deal?" Liza said, rubbing her temples. It was all very stressful, this decision. She knew David would break this agreement once he feels that her assistance was no longer compulsory, so she would have to attempt to bend this game to match her rules to evade a devastating loss. What if the whole thing got more complicated? Whatever plan she would have formulated would be useless then. But of David had a plan and there was a vicissitude in events, his plan would go to waste too. They would both have no conception on how to move forward, and it would only be a matter of who could form a plan B first. Liza always beat David in chess, back when they were friends and not bosses of rivalling organisations. This was like a game of chess, right? Whoever can manipulate the other to comply their rules wins. She can do that. She will do that.

"Dobrik, I want an answer. Stop wasting my time."

"Deal. I will meet up with you tomorrow at the most proximate Cafe to you, at noon sharp. The Cafe will be vacuous."

With that, David hung up, and Liza put the phone back to end the call too. She put her finger back on the communicative device and spoke,"Kristen, clear my day tomorrow, I'm afraid I will be meeting with David Dobrik to discuss a collusion."

 


	2. Chapter One

** ACT ONE **

**[Int.- Casino - Night]**

_Jason enters the scene as an usher._

**DAVID, voiceover:** " _Jason will be disguised as an usher. The woman we seek is Tessa Brooks, member of Team 10._ "

_Close-up of a woman who seems lost in the casino. She looks like she definitely fits in with Team 10 and probably has the competition shook. Jason approaches her amiably._

**JASON:** "Hello, miss. Are you lost?"

 **TESSA:** "Ah, an usher. Yes, I want to go to the bar, but I can't find it. Everyone here is so tall, damn it."

 **JASON:** "It's fine. I will escort you there."

 **TESSA:** "Wow, this is some really good service."

_Jason smiles._

**JASON:** "That's what we aim for."

_Jason leads Tessa to the bar._

**DAVID, voiceover:** " _Jason will escort Tessa to a designated spot at the bar, where Alex will be disguised as the bartender. He will be there to oversee the happenings at the bar_."

_Close up of Alex in a bartender outfit, cleaning the interior of a shot glass. Tessa sits down in front of Alex._

**ALEX:** "Good evening, miss. What beverage would you like to have?"

_Tessa notices Alex's good looks and attempts to impress him._

**TESSA:** "I'm trying to get on a diet, cut some weight, y'know?"

_Alex raises an eyebrow._

**ALEX:** "Really? Still doesn't answer my question, miss."

 **TESSA:** "For that reason, I will be ordering a Diet Coke."

 **ALEX:** "A diet doesn't work like tha -- Never mind. Coming right up, miss."

 **TESSA:** "Take your time, hottie."

_As soon as Alex turns away to retrieve the diet coke, he gags. Alex serves Tessa the diet coke, trying to avoid all form of communication._

**TESSA:** "You single?"

_Alex turns around with a broad smile that was pretty passive aggressive._

**ALEX:** "No."

 **DAVID, voiceover:** " _And I know Tessa will try to hook up with Alex, so Alex, put this on your finger and show it to her if she asks."_

_Alex raises his hand to Tessa, to reveal a diamond ring._

**ALEX:** "Seven years."

 **TESSA:** "Damn. No chance, huh?"

 **ALEX:** _(coldly)_ "No."

 **DAVID, voiceover:** " _And then, Todd comes in to flirt with the girl. Now, I know your high standards, Todd, so just try your best_."

_Alex cleans more glasses, ignoring Tessa as his job is done. Tessa sulks, until someone sits down next to her. She lifts her head to see Todd and smirks at his good looks._

**ALISSA:** "Hey, pretty boy."

_Todd pretends to just notice Tessa and smiles._

**TODD:** "Hey."

 **TESSA:** "You single?"

 **TODD:** "For you."

 **DAVID, voiceover:** " _Todd will check Tessa for where she has the thumb drive hidden_."

_Todd pretends to check Tessa out, but is looking for where the thumb drive is. He sees a rectangular bulge in her sleeveless dress, under her left arm. Tessa smiles suggestively._

**TESSA:** "Like what you see?"

_Todd opens his mouth to answer, but feigns receiving a text. He holds up a finger to tell her to wait as he pretends to text back._

**DAVID, voiceover:** " _Zane will receive a text from Todd telling him where the thumb drive will be_."

_Close up of Todd's phone screen, showing a chat between him and Zane. The latest text is from Todd, saying "under her left arm (and to your right)"._

**DAVID, voiceover:** " _And Zane will, well, he'll do his own thing_."

_Zane has a drink in his hand, stumbling around feigning drunkenness. When he is near Tessa, he spills the drink. Her mouth widens as she stares at Zane in anger._

**ZANE:** _(slurred)_ "Sorry, baby."

_He stumbles away and Todd gets up._

**DAVID, voiceover:** " _And Todd will get the thumb drive off her in the most discreet way possible depending on whatever distraction Zane uses_."

_Todd grabs some tissues and starts wiping down her collarbone._

**TODD:** "I'm so sorry. Here, I'll help."

_Tessa blushes but seductively flaunts her chest to Todd. Todd is not distracted but acts like he is. He wipes under her arm and slips his finger into where the thumb drive is as he slides it out. He removes his finger and hides the thumb drive in the tissue._

**TESSA:** "Thank you."

 **TODD:** "No problem."

 **DAVID, voiceover:** " _Heath will pass Todd with a cart of drinks, dressed as a waiter. Todd will grab a drink and put the thumb drive into a cup I designated. It's complicated technology developed by Matt - thank you, Matt - but basically you can't see what's inside from the outside. There'll be a slot in this glass where the thumb drive goes. Tessa will think that it's just another glass of wine, but there Heath will be, wheeling away an important thumb drive_."

_Heath starts moving toward Todd, who grins._

**TODD:** "Ooh, drinks!"

 **HEATH:** "I recommend this one, sir. Personal favourite."

_Heath points to the special glass._

**TODD:** "I bet it's good then." _(he squints)_ "You've got a spot on the glass."

_Todd uses the tissue to wipe the glass, simultaneously slipping the thumb drive into it. He throws the tissue aside and takes another glass._

**TODD:** "I think I'll take this."

 **HEATH:** _(to Tessa)_ "What about you, miss?"

 **TESSA:** "Nothing, thank you."

_Heath wheels the cart away, smirking to himself._

**DAVID, voiceover:** " _Finally, the grand finale. Heath will take the thumb drive, return the cart, and leave. You will all leave at different timings to avoid any suspicion of collaboration, and you will all come back here_."

_Heath takes the glasses and starts pouring the contents out into a trash can, until he reaches the altered glass, where he pours the thumb drive into his palm and returns the glass to the cart. He waves goodbye to an employee and leaves the place. He takes out his phone and calls someone._

**HEATH, on phone:** "David?" _(a pause)_ "Yeah. We got it."

** ACT TWO **

**[Int.- Koshy HQ - Day]**

**One week later**

**[Int.- Liza's Office]**

_Liza is spinning a pen in between her fingers at her desk. She is about to fall asleep when the intercom beeps._

**LIZA:** "Yes?"

 **KRISTEN, on intercom:** " _Um, were you sleeping? Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did_."

 **LIZA:** "No, it's fine. I wasn't asleep. What do you have to tell me?"

 **KRISTEN, on intercom:** " _David Dobrik is here_."

_Liza sits up._

**LIZA:** "Why?"

 **KRISTEN, on intercom:** " _He said the thumb drive had been decrypted over the past week_."

_Liza continues speaking as she puts on a suit._

**LIZA:** "Let him in and whoever he's brought with him, but only to the lobby. I'll come down soon."

 **KRISTEN, on intercom:** " _Okay_."

_The line drops. Liza checks if she looks presentable before going downstairs._

**[Int.- Elevator]**

_Gabbie is in the elevator, tapping her foot impatiently as she's on the phone._

**GABBIE, on phone:** "Come on, you can do it. You just don't want to." _(pause)_ "Please?" _(pause)_ "Don't be an asshole, the whole world is at stake." _(pause)_ "It's not your problem?! Your boyfriend could die too! Is it your problem now?" _(pause)_ "Your alliance could be a game changer, Sh --"

_The elevator doors open and Liza. Gabbie abruptly changes course of conversation._

**GABBIE, on phone:** "-- ould be _vatican cameos_."

_The voice on the other side goes silent._

**LIZA:** "Hi Gabbie."

 **GABBIE:** "Hi Liza! Sorry, this call's really important."

 **LIZA:** "Oh, I get it. Have a good day, Gabbie."

 **GABBIE:** _(smiling)_ "You too."

_Liza exits the elevator._

**[Int.- Lobby]**

_Liza exits the elevator. Kristen is seated with David, Matt and Alex. David is seated in a way where his right foot is on his left knee, dressed in an unbuttoned suit. Alex's suit is also unbuttoned and he is seated the same way as David. Contrary to both of them, Matt is dressed too casually, in khakis and a pink button-up shirt._

**LIZA:** _(pointing to Matt's outfit)_ "You're wearing that?"

 **MATT:** "Oh wow, is today Let's Bully Matt Day? Feels like it."

 **DAVID:** _(pointing to Matt's laptop)_ "Matt, turn that thing on."

_Matt turns the laptop on and flips it around so Liza can see. Liza sits down with Kristen, opposite from the three boys._

**LIZA:** "It took a week."

 **DAVID:** "Very strong encryption. Matt was close to cracking it, but couldn't complete the decryption himself. We had to hire a third party to finish the job, but it's decrypted now."

 **LIZA:** "Who did you hire?"

 **ALEX:** "Ryland Adams."

 **KRISTEN:** "I heard he was good."

 **MATT:** "Oh, he's incredible."

 **DAVID:** _(to Liza)_ "I'm letting you take him."

 **LIZA:** "What?"

 **DAVID:** "If you want to employ him, he's yours. If not, _I'll_ take him."

_Liza and Kristen exchange looks._

**LIZA:** "I'll take him if he agrees."

 **DAVID:** "Good! You've just employed a state-of-the-art hacker."

_David slides a folded post-it across the table to Liza. Kristen takes it and unfolds it._

**KRISTEN:** "His contact."

 **LIZA:** _(to David)_ "... Thanks."

 **DAVID:** "No problem. I love doing charity." _(he laughs loudly)_ "Anyway, show her what we got, Matt."

_Matt opens the powerpoint. There are indeed plans, like who in Team 10 is holding onto a critical file or object. It also states the final plans if they completed the project, and dates and locations of negotiations for more necessary files._

**LIZA:** "Holy shit. It's got _everything_."

 **DAVID:** _(leaning into the couch)_ "So what's your next task?"

_Liza scrolls through to find the next item to obtain, a case of files in exchange for diamonds._

**LIZA:** "Two Russians are going to meet with a Team 10 member to exchange nuclear bomb plans with the member for diamonds."

 **DAVID:** "I can supply the diamonds if needed."

 **ALEX:** "We don't need to provide the diamonds. We just need to be very careful, and the exchange will end like so ; Team 10 with fake documents, Russia with their diamonds and us with the nuclear plans."

 **DAVID:** _(to Alex)_ "I trust that you will lead this mission?"

 **ALEX:** "You can rely on me."

 _David pats Alex on his shoulder_.

 **DAVID:** "Good man."

 **LIZA:** "You can use Corinna if you need someone to pose as the Team 10 member. Zane and Heath can be the Russians. Can they imitate a Russian accent?"

 **MATT:** "Oh, they _definitely_ can."

 **ALEX:** "So Corinna will pose as the Team 10 member, Zane and Heath as the Russians. The meetings will be held at different levels of the same building. We need someone to pose as room service."

 **DAVID:** "Scott said he wanted in on the next task."

 **ALEX:** "Scott it is. So Corinna, Scott, Zane and Heath. Okay, can someone call Corinna? I'll get the boys here."

_Alex takes out his phone to call Scott and Liza calls Corinna._

**An hour later**

_Zane, Scott and Heath enter the lobby, where David, Liza, Alex, Corinna, Matt and Kristen are waiting._

**ALEX:** "Russian nuclear missile plans are going to be bought over by a Team 10 representative. Corinna will be the Team 10 rep, Zane and Heath will be the Russians, Scott will be the room service."

 **MATT:** "Corinna, I made these glasses. You must wear these, they have an in-built scanner. You must see the documents first and fax them to Zane and Heath. You can edit the text on the documents before sending them too. Very intricate technology, so please be careful."

_Corinna takes the glasses._

**CORINNA:** "But what if they've already seen who the rep is?"

_There is an air of hesitation in the group until David speaks up._

**DAVID:** "That is a risk I am willing to take."

 **KRISTEN:** "What?"

 **LIZA:** "She could get killed, David."

 **DAVID:** "Then carry a gun on you. Even better, carry two."

 **ALEX:** "All of you bring a weapon. Or weapons, if you feel unsure. Everyone comfortable with this, or should we get other people?"

 **ZANE:** "I'm fine with this arrangement."

_Heath and Scott nod to agree. Corinna nods after hesitation. Alex smiles._

**ALEX:** "Good. They may be getting missile plans, but we have our own plan and this is how it'll go down."

** ACT THREE **

**[Int.- Hotel Room 520 - Day]**

_Corinna adjusts her outfit. She is wearing a formal black dress, but it does allow her to move around. She waits anxiously for the Russian men._

**[Ext.- Hotel Room 420]**

_Zane and Heath are outside the room. Zane smacks Heath._

**ZANE:** _(whispering)_ "You go in first!"

 **HEATH:** _(whispering)_ " _You_ do it!"

_A room service member walks past them and both of them panic. Heath knocks on the door and they both enter._

**[Int.- Room 520]**

_Two burly Russian men enter and sit down. One of them has a case and puts it next to his feet._

**MAN 1:** "Do you have it?"

 **CORINNA:** "I'll have it if you have the plans."

_The men exchange looks._

**[Int.- Room 420]**

_Zane and Heath sit down in front of Alissa Violet, Team 10 representative._

**ALISSA:** "Do you have what I want?"

_Zane and Heath begin talking in Russian accents._

**ZANE:** "Yes, but the diamonds first."

 **ALISSA:** "Plans first."

 **ZANE:** " _Diamonds_."

 **ALISSA:** " _Plans_."

 **HEATH:** "We can keep saying 'diamonds' and 'plans' all day and we still won't give you the plans without the diamonds."

_Alissa glares at both of them before she slams the table in anger and takes out a small bag for her purse. She slides it across the desk to Heath who opens it and checks diamond by diamond. Zane picks up the case and opens it (facing him), inside it is a fax machine._

**[Int.- Room 520]**

**CORINNA:** "Do you have what I want?"

_The men nod, and Man 2 gives her the case. She opens it and the contacts begin to take photos as she blinks at each document one by one. She finally reaches the most important document, full of lists of codes. She does not blink as she closes the case, faxing the documents to them. The documents successfully fax to Zane and Heath._

**[Int.- Room 420]**

_Zane watches as page by page, the documents are faxed and printed. He puts them into a folder and passes it to Alissa, who snatches it to check._

**[Ext. Room 420]**

_Scott knocks on the door. He grasps his side briefly, still feeling pain from where Liza shot him. He blinks away the pain and straightens up._

**[Int.- Room 420]**

_A knock on the door._

**HEATH:** "Come in!"

_Scott enters and goes to Heath first. Heath puts the bag of diamonds on the desk and reaches over it to get a glass of wine._

**ALISSA:** "Good. You've kept your end of the bargain."

 **SCOTT:** "Do you want to try this drink, miss? Very good."

_He raises a glass of wine to Alissa and rambles about the drink. He simultaneously grabs the bag of diamonds and slips it into a bowl on his cart. Alissa does not notice it, but Zane and Heath do. Alissa accepts the drink and Scott leaves quickly._

**[Int.- Elevator]**

_Scott taps his foot impatiently as he goes one level up in the elevator to Corinna._

**[Int.- Room 520]**

_Scott enters and Corinna puts the documents down to grab a drink. She continues telling the Russian men that it was "pleasure doing business with them" as she grabs the bag of diamonds. The Russian men decline refreshments and Scott leaves the room. Corinna pretends to take the bag of diamonds out from her purse and slides it to them across the desk._

**CORINNA:** "My end of the deal."

_One of the Russian men check the genuineness of each diamond. Corinna waits patiently, but her anxiety was building up. What if the diamonds were fake?_

**MAN 1:** "They're real."

 **MAN 2:** "Indeed a pleasure to be working with you."

_Corinna and Man 2 shake hands before the Russian men leave. She collapses in anxiety as soon as the doors close. Scott reenters the room and walks over to Corinna._

**SCOTT:** "They bought it?"

 **CORINNA:** "Yeah."

**[Int.- Room 420]**

_Alissa accepts the documents and keeps them in her suitcase before she pulls a gun on Zane and Heath._

**ALISSA:** "Right, I've got direct orders to kill you right after the exchange, so back the fuck up and make my job easier."

_Zane and Heath pull their own guns. Zane aims at her heart while Heath aims at her brain. They still do not drop the Russian accents._

**HEATH:** "Sorry, baby. No can do."

_Alissa turns the safety off and takes out a dagger._

**ALISSA:** " _Back the fuck up_."

_Zane shoots her leg and before she can get back on her feet, Heath holds her down. Alissa twists her wrist and crushes her watch. She starts laughing._

**HEATH:** "What are you laughing about, bitch?"

 **ALISSA:** "You."

_Heath feels a gun press against his head and he drops his gun. The watch sent out an alert that she was in danger. Lucas Dobre is holding the gun. Heath turns around and sees that Zane is on his knees, hands behind his head with his gun on the ground, Marcus Dobre holding a gun to Zane's head. Erika Costell helps Alissa up and they leave the room._

**ZANE:** "This isn't a very fair trade."

 **MARCUS:** "Shut up."

_Before they can say something else, two gunshots ring through the room and the twins collapse, blood soaking the carpet under their heads. Zane and Heath turn around and see Corinna and Scott at the door._

**CORINNA:** "Let's run. Quick."

_Scott winces at the sharp pain shooting through his body from his injury and he falls to his knees. Zane and Heath heave him up and support him as Corinna leads them and keeps a lookout for other Team 10 members. They successfully avoid any other member in the building as they entered the elevator._

**[Int.- Elevator]**

_Zane and Heath put Scott down temporarily. Scott is gripping his side and the blood was bleeding through his room service outfit._

**HEATH:** "Hang in there, Scott. We're almost out of the building."

 **SCOTT:** "I'm trying."

_He faints. The door opens and Erika has a gun pointed at them. Alissa is no longer at the scene. Corinna's quick instinct shoots Erika in her neck as soon as the doors opened, right when Erika shoots Corinna's arm. Erika collapses and bleeds out while Corinna ignores her wound to help Zane and Heath with Scott as they escape the building._

** ACT FOUR **

**[Int.- Koshy HQ - Noon]**

_Zane, Heath, Scott and Corinna enter the building._

**ZANE:** "We need medical aid!"

_David appears very quickly. He goes straight to Scott and looks worried._

**DAVID:** "I've checked Liza's med people out, but they aren't as capable as ours. Bring Scott back to our med centre. _Now_."

_Liza appears and screams as she runs over to Corinna._

**LIZA:** "Corinna! Are you okay?"

 **CORINNA:** _(weakly)_ "Bullet went clean through."

 **DAVID:** "Corinna can come too, let's go."

_A car arrives for David and he ushers everyone into the car._

**[Int.- Dobrik HQ Medical Centre]**

**[Int.- Med Centre Lobby]**

_Scott is warded again, while Corinna is in the operating room to fix her wound. Liza is worried in the waiting room and David sits with her. Zane and Heath are with Scott to wait for his awakening._

**DAVID:** "She'll be fine, I don't get why you're worried. If it was fatal, she wouldn't have made it back to your HQ."

 **LIZA:** "I know, but I care about my team so much."

_David nods and sighs, leaning back into his seat._

**DAVID:** "Isn't making friends a weakness?"

 **LIZA:** "No. It makes you human."

 **DAVID:** "How do you determine who's your friend? How do you even act like someone's your friend?"

 **LIZA:** "If you care for them, respect them, love them - platonically or romantically - then they're your friends. And just be nice to them, let them know you like their company. It's really that simple."

 **DAVID:** "Huh." _(pause)_ "Are you my friend?"

 **LIZA:** "We used to be, but we fell out when we became bosses. Frankly speaking, I wish we were still friends."

 **DAVID:** "So do I."

 **LIZA:** "Why did we stop being friends?"

 **DAVID:** "I... I don't know."

_They think for a while, a silence falling between them._

**LIZA:** "Can we be friends again?"

 **DAVID:** "I would... like that." _(pause)_ "I don't know how to be a friend to someone, it's been so long."

 **LIZA:** "I'll guide you along as we go."

_They share a smile._

**[Int.- Scott's Room in Medical Centre]**

_Zane and Heath are seated quietly, watching Scott._

**ZANE:** "How did we get into this life?"

 **HEATH:** "Baby, not this again."

 **ZANE:** "No, I mean, look at him."

_Zane gestures at unconscious Scott._

**HEATH:** "This always happens to people in our line of work."

 **ZANE:** "I mean properly look at him!" _(he stands)_ "He's fucking hurt. Our _friend_ , baby. He's our friend, and he's hurt. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

_Heath stands up too to try to level himself with Zane to calm him down._

**HEATH:** "It does, it does! I just... it happens so frequently that it just isn't anything new. Why are you so mad?"

 **ZANE:** "If you were hurt in a mission, I would be pretty pissed and saddened."

 **HEATH:** "He didn't get injured in a mission, Zane. He got shot by Liza when they first met. None of us saw it coming, it's not our fault."

 **ZANE:** "Still. Our friend got shot, and now he's lying there. God knows if he'll still be breathing tomorrow morning."

 **HEATH:** "Baby, stop it."

_Before Zane can say anything, there's a knock on the door and it swings open. Kristen is there, looking surprised when she sees Zane and Heath._

**KRISTEN:** "Uh, hi. How's Scott?"

 **HEATH:** "He's fine, just fainted from pain from the bullet wound."

 **KRISTEN:** "Thank you." _(she looks between them)_ "Did I interrupt something?"

 **ZANE:** "No, nothing."

 **HEATH:** " _Baby_."

 **ZANE:** "Anyway, why are you here? Not to be rude or anything."

 **KRISTEN:** "... To see Scott?"

 **HEATH:** "Yeah, but why? You just met, what, a week ago? Why does he matter to you?"

 **KRISTEN:** "Scott's my friend, and I'm worried about him. Liza told me what happened and I arrived as soon as I learnt about him."

 **ZANE:** "Thanks for caring about Scott's wellbeing." _(he scoffs)_ "Unlike some people."

 **HEATH:** "What are you trying to imply? Of course I care about Scott! I care about everyone in our team!"

 **ZANE:** "Then act like it!"

 **KRISTEN:** "Calm down."

 **HEATH:** "He's overreacting!"

 **ZANE:** "I'm overreacting?!" _(points at Heath)_ "He's being overdramatic!"

 **HEATH:** "See if I don't cut you, bitch!"

 **KRISTEN:** "Zane, Heath, stop it!"

**[Int.- Med Centre Lobby]**

_Liza yawns._

**DAVID:** "If you're exhausted, you can stay over. We have spare rooms for you and your... friends."

 **LIZA:** "Still getting used to the 'friend' term?"

 **DAVID:** "I guess." _(he groans)_ "I feel so edgy for saying I don't know what a friend is or how to be one, or that I don't have any. I genuinely don't know and it frustrates me to no end."

 **LIZA:** "It's fine to take it slow. Anyway, your entire group are all your friends. You can start there. Break the formality, y'know?"

 **DAVID:** "I called Scott 'Scotty' for the first time, does that count as breaking formality?"

 **LIZA:** _(encouraging)_ "Definitely. That's a good place to start."

_Liza yawns yet again._

**DAVID:** "I can wait here for Corinna, and I can have Alex escort you to a guest room."

 **LIZA:** "We'll check on Corinna first thing tomorrow morning. You need rest too."

 **DAVID:** "No, it's fine. I barely sleep anyway."

 **LIZA:** "That's not good."

 **DAVID:** "I know, but I love working." _(he pulls out his phone)_ "I'll get Alex here."

 **LIZA:** "Okay, thank you."

_David stands up and dials Alex._

**DAVID, on phone:** "Hey, Alex. You asleep yet?" _(pause)_ "Nice. So I need you to grab me my laptop and to lead Liza to one of the guest rooms. Tell her where Kristen will be in as well so Liza can guide Kristen there herself." _(pause)_ "Yeah, we're at the med centre." _(pause)_ "Thank you, Alex."

_He hangs up and sits down again._

**DAVID:** "Now we wait for Alex."

_After a few moments of silence, Alex arrives and David waves goodbye to Liza, who follows Alex._

**[Int.- Elevator]**

**LIZA:** "Which floor are the rooms at?"

 **ALEX:** "20."

 **LIZA:** "Oh." _(pause)_ "Do you still love monopoly like when you were 15?"

 **ALEX:** "Oh yeah. We should play together sometime after we take down Jake Paul."

 **LIZA:** "Definitely, I missed spending time with you and David after all these years."

 **ALEX:** "Liza... I want to tell you something."

 **LIZA:** "Yeah?"

_Alex bites his lip in hesitation._

**ALEX:** "I've kind of liked you since we were 15, but I don't know. Whatever, it's stupid. Forget I ever said that."

 **LIZA:** "Really?"

 **ALEX:** "I mean, you were smart, fucking hilarious and you had a heart of gold. What wasn't to love about you?"

 **LIZA:** "Aw, thank you Alex."

_They are at level 20. The doors open and they leave the elevator._

**ALEX:** "I know you don't feel the same, but thank you for not acting all weird about it."

 **LIZA:** "You're such a nice guy, Alex. I'm sorry."

_Liza and Alex are at Liza's room door and Alex passes Liza the keys to the room._

**ALEX:** "It's okay. I accepted it since we were 17. I always knew you had a thing for David."

_Alex walks back into the elevator._

**LIZA:** "What?"

 **ALEX:** "Good night, Liza."

_The doors close, leaving Liza to stare at them._


	3. Chapter Two

** ACT ONE **

**[Int.- Casino - Night]**

_Jason enters the scene as an usher._

**DAVID, voiceover:** " _Jason will be disguised as an usher. The woman we seek is Tessa Brooks, member of Team 10._ "

_Close-up of a woman who seems lost in the casino. She looks like she definitely fits in with Team 10 and probably has the competition shook. Jason approaches her amiably._

**JASON:** "Hello, miss. Are you lost?"

 **TESSA:** "Ah, an usher. Yes, I want to go to the bar, but I can't find it. Everyone here is so tall, damn it."

 **JASON:** "It's fine. I will escort you there."

 **TESSA:** "Wow, this is some really good service."

_Jason smiles._

**JASON:** "That's what we aim for."

_Jason leads Tessa to the bar._

**DAVID, voiceover:** " _Jason will escort Tessa to a designated spot at the bar, where Alex will be disguised as the bartender. He will be there to oversee the happenings at the bar_."

_Close up of Alex in a bartender outfit, cleaning the interior of a shot glass. Tessa sits down in front of Alex._

**ALEX:** "Good evening, miss. What beverage would you like to have?"

_Tessa notices Alex's good looks and attempts to impress him._

**TESSA:** "I'm trying to get on a diet, cut some weight, y'know?"

_Alex raises an eyebrow._

**ALEX:** "Really? Still doesn't answer my question, miss."

 **TESSA:** "For that reason, I will be ordering a Diet Coke."

 **ALEX:** "A diet doesn't work like tha -- Never mind. Coming right up, miss."

 **TESSA:** "Take your time, hottie."

_As soon as Alex turns away to retrieve the diet coke, he gags. Alex serves Tessa the diet coke, trying to avoid all form of communication._

**TESSA:** "You single?"

_Alex turns around with a broad smile that is pretty passive aggressive._

**ALEX:** "No."

 **DAVID, voiceover:** " _And I know Tessa will try to hook up with Alex, so Alex, put this on your finger and show it to her if she asks."_

_Alex raises his hand to Tessa, to reveal a diamond ring._

**ALEX:** "Seven years."

 **TESSA:** "Damn. No chance, huh?"

 **ALEX:** _(coldly)_ "No."

 **DAVID, voiceover:** " _And then, Todd comes in to flirt with the girl. Now, I know your high standards, Todd, so just try your best_."

_Alex cleans more glasses, ignoring Tessa as his job is done. Tessa sulks, until someone sits down next to her. She lifts her head to see Todd and smirks at his good looks._

**TESSA** **:** "Hey, pretty boy."

_Todd pretends to just notice Tessa and smiles._

**TODD:** "Hey."

 **TESSA:** "You single?"

 **TODD:** "For you."

 **DAVID, voiceover:** " _Todd will check Tessa for where she has the thumb drive hidden_."

_Todd pretends to check Tessa out, but is looking for where the thumb drive is. He sees a rectangular bulge in her sleeveless dress, under her left arm. Tessa smiles suggestively._

**TESSA:** "Like what you see?"

_Todd opens his mouth to answer, but feigns receiving a text. He holds up a finger to tell her to wait as he pretends to text back._

**DAVID, voiceover:** " _Zane will receive a text from Todd telling him where the thumb drive will be_."

_Close up of Todd's phone screen, showing a chat between him and Zane. The latest text is from Todd, saying "under her left arm (and to your right)"._

**DAVID, voiceover:** " _And Zane will, well, he'll do his own thing_."

_Zane has a drink in his hand, stumbling around feigning drunkenness. When he is near Tessa, he spills the drink. Her mouth widens as she stares at Zane in anger._

**ZANE:** _(slurred)_ "Sorry, baby."

_He stumbles away and Todd gets up._

**DAVID, voiceover:** " _And Todd will get the thumb drive off her in the most discreet way possible depending on whatever distraction Zane uses_."

_Todd grabs some tissues and starts wiping down her collarbone._

**TODD:** "I'm so sorry. Here, I'll help."

_Tessa blushes but seductively flaunts her chest to Todd. Todd is not distracted but acts like he is. He wipes under her arm and slips his finger into where the thumb drive is as he slides it out. He removes his finger and hides the thumb drive in the tissue._

**TESSA:** "Thank you."

 **TODD:** "No problem."

 **DAVID, voiceover:** " _Heath will pass Todd with a cart of drinks, dressed as a waiter. Todd will grab a drink and put the thumb drive into a cup I designated. It's complicated technology developed by Matt - thank you, Matt - but basically you can't see what's inside from the outside. There'll be a slot in this glass where the thumb drive goes. Tessa will think that it's just another glass of wine, but there Heath will be, wheeling away an important thumb drive_."

_Heath starts moving toward Todd, who grins._

**TODD:** "Ooh, drinks!"

 **HEATH:** "I recommend this one, sir. Personal favourite."

_Heath points to the special glass._

**TODD:** "I bet it's good then." _(he squints)_ "You've got a spot on the glass."

_Todd uses the tissue to wipe the glass, simultaneously slipping the thumb drive into it. He throws the tissue aside and takes another glass._

**TODD:** "I think I'll take this."

 **HEATH:** _(to Tessa)_ "What about you, miss?"

 **TESSA:** "Nothing, thank you."

_Heath wheels the cart away, smirking to himself._

**DAVID, voiceover:** " _Finally, the grand finale. Heath will take the thumb drive, return the cart, and leave. You will all leave at different timings to avoid any suspicion of collaboration, and you will all come back here_."

_Heath takes the glasses and starts pouring the contents out into a trash can, until he reaches the altered glass, where he pours the thumb drive into his palm and returns the glass to the cart. He waves goodbye to an employee and leaves the place. He takes out his phone and calls someone._

**HEATH, on phone:** "David?" _(a pause)_ "Yeah. We got it."

** ACT TWO **

**[Int.- Koshy HQ - Day]**

**One week later**

**[Int.- Liza's Office]**

_Liza is spinning a pen in between her fingers at her desk. She is about to fall asleep when the intercom beeps._

**LIZA:** "Yes?"

 **KRISTEN, on intercom:** " _Um, were you sleeping? Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did_."

 **LIZA:** "No, it's fine. I wasn't asleep. What do you have to tell me?"

 **KRISTEN, on intercom:** " _David Dobrik is here_."

_Liza sits up._

**LIZA:** "Why?"

 **KRISTEN, on intercom:** " _He said the thumb drive had been decrypted over the past week_."

_Liza continues speaking as she puts on a suit._

**LIZA:** "Let him in and whoever he's brought with him, but only to the lobby. I'll come down soon."

 **KRISTEN, on intercom:** " _Okay_."

_The line drops. Liza checks if she looks presentable before going downstairs._

**[Int.- Elevator]**

_Gabbie is in the elevator, tapping her foot impatiently as she's on the phone._

**GABBIE, on phone:** "Come on, you can do it. You just don't want to." _(pause)_ "Please?" _(pause)_ "Don't be an asshole, the whole world is at stake." _(pause)_ "It's not your problem?! Your boyfriend could die too! Is it your problem now?" _(pause)_ "Your alliance could be a game changer, Sh --"

_The elevator doors open and Liza. Gabbie abruptly changes course of conversation._

**GABBIE, on phone:** "-- ould be _vatican cameos_."

_The voice on the other side goes silent._

**LIZA:** "Hi Gabbie."

 **GABBIE:** "Hi Liza! Sorry, this call's really important."

 **LIZA:** "Oh, I get it. Have a good day, Gabbie."

 **GABBIE:** _(smiling)_ "You too."

_Liza exits the elevator._

**[Int.- Lobby]**

_Liza exits the elevator. Kristen is seated with David, Matt and Alex. David is seated in a way where his right foot is on his left knee, dressed in an unbuttoned suit. Alex's suit is also unbuttoned and he is seated the same way as David. Contrary to both of them, Matt is dressed too casually, in khakis and a pink button-up shirt._

**LIZA:** _(pointing to Matt's outfit)_ "You're wearing that?"

 **MATT:** "Oh wow, is today Let's Bully Matt Day? Feels like it."

 **DAVID:** _(pointing to Matt's laptop)_ "Matt, turn that thing on."

_Matt turns the laptop on and flips it around so Liza can see. Liza sits down with Kristen, opposite from the three boys._

**LIZA:** "It took a week."

 **DAVID:** "Very strong encryption. Matt was close to cracking it, but couldn't complete the decryption himself. We had to hire a third party to finish the job, but it's decrypted now."

 **LIZA:** "Who did you hire?"

 **ALEX:** "Ryland Adams."

 **KRISTEN:** "I heard he was good."

 **MATT:** "Oh, he's incredible."

 **DAVID:** _(to Liza)_ "I'm letting you take him."

 **LIZA:** "What?"

 **DAVID:** "If you want to employ him, he's yours. If not, _I'll_ take him."

_Liza and Kristen exchange looks._

**LIZA:** "I'll take him if he agrees."

 **DAVID:** "Good! You've just employed a state-of-the-art hacker."

_David slides a folded post-it across the table to Liza. Kristen takes it and unfolds it._

**KRISTEN:** "His contact."

 **LIZA:** _(to David)_ "... Thanks."

 **DAVID:** "No problem. I love doing charity." _(he laughs loudly)_ "Anyway, show her what we got, Matt."

_Matt opens the powerpoint. There are indeed plans, like who in Team 10 is holding onto a critical file or object. It also states the final plans if they completed the project, and dates and locations of negotiations for more necessary files._

**LIZA:** "Holy shit. It's got _everything_."

 **DAVID:** _(leaning into the couch)_ "So what's your next task?"

_Liza scrolls through to find the next item to obtain, a case of files in exchange for diamonds._

**LIZA:** "Two Russians are going to meet with a Team 10 member to exchange nuclear bomb plans with the member for diamonds."

 **DAVID:** "I can supply the diamonds if needed."

 **ALEX:** "We don't need to provide the diamonds. We just need to be very careful, and the exchange will end like so ; Team 10 with fake documents, Russia with their diamonds and us with the nuclear plans."

 **DAVID:** _(to Alex)_ "I trust that you will lead this mission?"

 **ALEX:** "You can rely on me."

 _David pats Alex on his shoulder_.

 **DAVID:** "Good man."

 **LIZA:** "You can use Corinna if you need someone to pose as the Team 10 member. Zane and Heath can be the Russians. Can they imitate a Russian accent?"

 **MATT:** "Oh, they _definitely_ can."

 **ALEX:** "So Corinna will pose as the Team 10 member, Zane and Heath as the Russians. The meetings will be held at different levels of the same building. We need someone to pose as room service."

 **DAVID:** "Scott said he wanted in on the next task."

 **ALEX:** "Scott it is. So Corinna, Scott, Zane and Heath. Okay, can someone call Corinna? I'll get the boys here."

_Alex takes out his phone to call Scott and Liza calls Corinna._

**An hour later**

_Zane, Scott and Heath enter the lobby, where David, Liza, Alex, Corinna, Matt and Kristen are waiting._

**ALEX:** "Russian nuclear missile plans are going to be bought over by a Team 10 representative. Corinna will be the Team 10 rep, Zane and Heath will be the Russians, Scott will be the room service."

 **MATT:** "Corinna, I made these glasses. You must wear these, they have an in-built scanner. You must see the documents first and fax them to Zane and Heath. You can edit the text on the documents before sending them too. Very intricate technology, so please be careful."

_Corinna takes the glasses._

**CORINNA:** "But what if they've already seen who the rep is?"

_There is an air of hesitation in the group until David speaks up._

**DAVID:** "That is a risk I am willing to take."

 **KRISTEN:** "What?"

 **LIZA:** "She could get killed, David."

 **DAVID:** "Then carry a gun on you. Even better, carry two."

 **ALEX:** "All of you bring a weapon. Or weapons, if you feel unsure. Everyone comfortable with this, or should we get other people?"

 **ZANE:** "I'm fine with this arrangement."

_Heath and Scott nod to agree. Corinna nods after hesitation. Alex smiles._

**ALEX:** "Good. They may be getting missile plans, but we have our own plan and this is how it'll go down."

** ACT THREE **

**[Int.- Hotel Room 520 - Day]**

_Corinna adjusts her outfit. She is wearing a formal black dress, but it does allow her to move around. She waits anxiously for the Russian men._

**[Ext.- Hotel Room 420]**

_Zane and Heath are outside the room. Zane smacks Heath._

**ZANE:** _(whispering)_ "You go in first!"

 **HEATH:** _(whispering)_ " _You_ do it!"

_A room service member walks past them and both of them panic. Heath knocks on the door and they both enter._

**[Int.- Room 520]**

_Two burly Russian men enter and sit down. One of them has a case and puts it next to his feet._

**MAN 1:** "Do you have it?"

 **CORINNA:** "I'll have it if you have the plans."

_The men exchange looks._

**[Int.- Room 420]**

_Zane and Heath sit down in front of Alissa Violet, Team 10 representative._

**ALISSA:** "Do you have what I want?"

_Zane and Heath begin talking in Russian accents._

**ZANE:** "Yes, but the diamonds first."

 **ALISSA:** "Plans first."

 **ZANE:** " _Diamonds_."

 **ALISSA:** " _Plans_."

 **HEATH:** "We can keep saying 'diamonds' and 'plans' all day and we still won't give you the plans without the diamonds."

_Alissa glares at both of them before she slams the table in anger and takes out a small bag for her purse. She slides it across the desk to Heath who opens it and checks diamond by diamond. Zane picks up the case and opens it (facing him), inside it is a fax machine._

**[Int.- Room 520]**

**CORINNA:** "Do you have what I want?"

_The men nod, and Man 2 gives her the case. She opens it and the contacts begin to take photos as she blinks at each document one by one. She finally reaches the most important document, full of lists of codes. She does not blink as she closes the case, faxing the documents to them. The documents successfully fax to Zane and Heath._

**[Int.- Room 420]**

_Zane watches as page by page, the documents are faxed and printed. He puts them into a folder and passes it to Alissa, who snatches it to check._

**[Ext. Room 420]**

_Scott knocks on the door. He grasps his side briefly, still feeling pain from where Liza shot him. He blinks away the pain and straightens up._

**[Int.- Room 420]**

_A knock on the door._

**HEATH:** "Come in!"

_Scott enters and goes to Heath first. Heath puts the bag of diamonds on the desk and reaches over it to get a glass of wine._

**ALISSA:** "Good. You've kept your end of the bargain."

 **SCOTT:** "Do you want to try this drink, miss? Very good."

_He raises a glass of wine to Alissa and rambles about the drink. He simultaneously grabs the bag of diamonds and slips it into a bowl on his cart. Alissa does not notice it, but Zane and Heath do. Alissa accepts the drink and Scott leaves quickly._

**[Int.- Elevator]**

_Scott taps his foot impatiently as he goes one level up in the elevator to Corinna._

**[Int.- Room 520]**

_Scott enters and Corinna puts the documents down to grab a drink. She continues telling the Russian men that it was "pleasure doing business with them" as she grabs the bag of diamonds. The Russian men decline refreshments and Scott leaves the room. Corinna pretends to take the bag of diamonds out from her purse and slides it to them across the desk._

**CORINNA:** "My end of the deal."

_One of the Russian men check the genuineness of each diamond. Corinna waits patiently, but her anxiety was building up. What if the diamonds were fake?_

**MAN 1:** "They're real."

 **MAN 2:** "Indeed a pleasure to be working with you."

_Corinna and Man 2 shake hands before the Russian men leave. She collapses in anxiety as soon as the doors close. Scott reenters the room and walks over to Corinna._

**SCOTT:** "They bought it?"

 **CORINNA:** "Yeah."

**[Int.- Room 420]**

_Alissa accepts the documents and keeps them in her suitcase before she pulls a gun on Zane and Heath._

**ALISSA:** "Right, I've got direct orders to kill you right after the exchange, so back the fuck up and make my job easier."

_Zane and Heath pull their own guns. Zane aims at her heart while Heath aims at her brain. They still do not drop the Russian accents._

**HEATH:** "Sorry, baby. No can do."

_Alissa turns the safety off and takes out a dagger._

**ALISSA:** " _Back the fuck up_."

_Zane shoots her leg and before she can get back on her feet, Heath holds her down. Alissa twists her wrist and crushes her watch. She starts laughing._

**HEATH:** "What are you laughing about, bitch?"

 **ALISSA:** "You."

_Heath feels a gun press against his head and he drops his gun. The watch sent out an alert that she was in danger. Lucas Dobre is holding the gun. Heath turns around and sees that Zane is on his knees, hands behind his head with his gun on the ground, Marcus Dobre holding a gun to Zane's head. Erika Costell helps Alissa up and they leave the room._

**ZANE:** "This isn't a very fair trade."

 **MARCUS:** "Shut up."

_Before they can say something else, two gunshots ring through the room and the twins collapse, blood soaking the carpet under their heads. Zane and Heath turn around and see Corinna and Scott at the door._

**CORINNA:** "Let's run. Quick."

_Scott winces at the sharp pain shooting through his body from his injury and he falls to his knees. Zane and Heath heave him up and support him as Corinna leads them and keeps a lookout for other Team 10 members. They successfully avoid any other member in the building as they entered the elevator._

**[Int.- Elevator]**

_Zane and Heath put Scott down temporarily. Scott is gripping his side and the blood was bleeding through his room service outfit._

**HEATH:** "Hang in there, Scott. We're almost out of the building."

 **SCOTT:** "I'm trying."

_He faints. The door opens and Erika has a gun pointed at them. Alissa is no longer at the scene. Corinna's quick instinct shoots Erika in her neck as soon as the doors opened, right when Erika shoots Corinna's arm. Erika collapses and bleeds out while Corinna ignores her wound to help Zane and Heath with Scott as they escape the building._

** ACT FOUR **

**[Int.- Koshy HQ - Noon]**

_Zane, Heath, Scott and Corinna enter the building._

**ZANE:** "We need medical aid!"

_David appears very quickly. He goes straight to Scott and looks worried._

**DAVID:** "I've checked Liza's med people out, but they aren't as capable as ours. Bring Scott back to our med centre. _Now_."

_Liza appears and screams as she runs over to Corinna._

**LIZA:** "Corinna! Are you okay?"

 **CORINNA:** _(weakly)_ "Bullet went clean through."

 **DAVID:** "Corinna can come too, let's go."

_A car arrives for David and he ushers everyone into the car._

**[Int.- Dobrik HQ Medical Centre]**

**[Int.- Med Centre Lobby]**

_Scott is warded again, while Corinna is in the operating room to fix her wound. Liza is worried in the waiting room and David sits with her. Zane and Heath are with Scott to wait for his awakening._

**DAVID:** "She'll be fine, I don't get why you're worried. If it was fatal, she wouldn't have made it back to your HQ."

 **LIZA:** "I know, but I care about my team so much."

_David nods and sighs, leaning back into his seat._

**DAVID:** "Isn't making friends a weakness?"

 **LIZA:** "No. It makes you human."

 **DAVID:** "How do you determine who's your friend? How do you even act like someone's your friend?"

 **LIZA:** "If you care for them, respect them, love them - platonically or romantically - then they're your friends. And just be nice to them, let them know you like their company. It's really that simple."

 **DAVID:** "Huh." _(pause)_ "Are you my friend?"

 **LIZA:** "We used to be, but we fell out when we became bosses. Frankly speaking, I wish we were still friends."

 **DAVID:** "So do I."

 **LIZA:** "Why did we stop being friends?"

 **DAVID:** "I... I don't know."

_They think for a while, a silence falling between them._

**LIZA:** "Can we be friends again?"

 **DAVID:** "I would... like that." _(pause)_ "I don't know how to be a friend to someone, it's been so long."

 **LIZA:** "I'll guide you along as we go."

_They share a smile._

**[Int.- Scott's Room in Medical Centre]**

_Zane and Heath are seated quietly, watching Scott._

**ZANE:** "How did we get into this life?"

 **HEATH:** "Baby, not this again."

 **ZANE:** "No, I mean, look at him."

_Zane gestures at unconscious Scott._

**HEATH:** "This always happens to people in our line of work."

 **ZANE:** "I mean properly look at him!" _(he stands)_ "He's fucking hurt. Our _friend_ , baby. He's our friend, and he's hurt. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

_Heath stands up too to try to level himself with Zane to calm him down._

**HEATH:** "It does, it does! I just... it happens so frequently that it just isn't anything new. Why are you so mad?"

 **ZANE:** "If you were hurt in a mission, I would be pretty pissed and saddened."

 **HEATH:** "He didn't get injured in a mission, Zane. He got shot by Liza when they first met. None of us saw it coming, it's not our fault."

 **ZANE:** "Still. Our friend got shot, and now he's lying there. God knows if he'll still be breathing tomorrow morning."

 **HEATH:** "Baby, stop it."

_Before Zane can say anything, there's a knock on the door and it swings open. Kristen is there, looking surprised when she sees Zane and Heath._

**KRISTEN:** "Uh, hi. How's Scott?"

 **HEATH:** "He's fine, just fainted from pain from the bullet wound."

 **KRISTEN:** "Thank you." _(she looks between them)_ "Did I interrupt something?"

 **ZANE:** "No, nothing."

 **HEATH:** " _Baby_."

 **ZANE:** "Anyway, why are you here? Not to be rude or anything."

 **KRISTEN:** "... To see Scott?"

 **HEATH:** "Yeah, but why? You just met, what, a week ago? Why does he matter to you?"

 **KRISTEN:** "Scott's my friend, and I'm worried about him. Liza told me what happened and I arrived as soon as I learnt about him."

 **ZANE:** "Thanks for caring about Scott's wellbeing." _(he scoffs)_ "Unlike some people."

 **HEATH:** "What are you trying to imply? Of course I care about Scott! I care about everyone in our team!"

 **ZANE:** "Then act like it!"

 **KRISTEN:** "Calm down."

 **HEATH:** "He's overreacting!"

 **ZANE:** "I'm overreacting?!" _(points at Heath)_ "He's being overdramatic!"

 **HEATH:** "See if I don't cut you, bitch!"

 **KRISTEN:** "Zane, Heath, stop it!"

**[Int.- Med Centre Lobby]**

_Liza yawns._

**DAVID:** "If you're exhausted, you can stay over. We have spare rooms for you and your... friends."

 **LIZA:** "Still getting used to the 'friend' term?"

 **DAVID:** "I guess." _(he groans)_ "I feel so edgy for saying I don't know what a friend is or how to be one, or that I don't have any. I genuinely don't know and it frustrates me to no end."

 **LIZA:** "It's fine to take it slow. Anyway, your entire group are all your friends. You can start there. Break the formality, y'know?"

 **DAVID:** "I called Scott 'Scotty' for the first time, does that count as breaking formality?"

 **LIZA:** _(encouraging)_ "Definitely. That's a good place to start."

_Liza yawns yet again._

**DAVID:** "I can wait here for Corinna, and I can have Alex escort you to a guest room."

 **LIZA:** "We'll check on Corinna first thing tomorrow morning. You need rest too."

 **DAVID:** "No, it's fine. I barely sleep anyway."

 **LIZA:** "That's not good."

 **DAVID:** "I know, but I love working." _(he pulls out his phone)_ "I'll get Alex here."

 **LIZA:** "Okay, thank you."

_David stands up and dials Alex._

**DAVID, on phone:** "Hey, Alex. You asleep yet?" _(pause)_ "Nice. So I need you to grab me my laptop and to lead Liza to one of the guest rooms. Tell her where Kristen will be in as well so Liza can guide Kristen there herself." _(pause)_ "Yeah, we're at the med centre." _(pause)_ "Thank you, Alex."

_He hangs up and sits down again._

**DAVID:** "Now we wait for Alex."

_After a few moments of silence, Alex arrives and David waves goodbye to Liza, who follows Alex._

**[Int.- Elevator]**

**LIZA:** "Which floor are the rooms at?"

 **ALEX:** "20."

 **LIZA:** "Oh." _(pause)_ "Do you still love monopoly like when you were 15?"

 **ALEX:** "Oh yeah. We should play together sometime after we take down Jake Paul."

 **LIZA:** "Definitely, I missed spending time with you and David after all these years."

 **ALEX:** "Liza... I want to tell you something."

 **LIZA:** "Yeah?"

_Alex bites his lip in hesitation._

**ALEX:** "I've kind of liked you since we were 15, but I don't know. Whatever, it's stupid. Forget I ever said that."

 **LIZA:** "Really?"

 **ALEX:** "I mean, you were smart, fucking hilarious and you had a heart of gold. What wasn't to love about you?"

 **LIZA:** "Aw, thank you Alex."

_They are at level 20. The doors open and they leave the elevator._

**ALEX:** "I know you don't feel the same, but thank you for not acting all weird about it."

 **LIZA:** "You're such a nice guy, Alex. I'm sorry."

_Liza and Alex are at Liza's room door and Alex passes Liza the keys to the room._

**ALEX:** "It's okay. I accepted it since we were 17. I always knew you had a thing for David."

_Alex walks back into the elevator._

**LIZA:** "What?"

 **ALEX:** "Good night, Liza."

_The doors close, leaving Liza to stare at them._


	4. Chapter Three

**ACT ONE**

**[Int.- David's House - Day]**

**12 years old**

_Liza is seated on the couch, her legs hanging off the couch and resting on Alex's chest. (Basically like she's sitting on his shoulders except she's on the couch instead) David is seated next to Alex, holding a bowl of a popcorn._

**LIZA:** "David, David. Pass the popcorn?"

_David wordlessly passes it over and Liza takes the bowl, popping one into her mouth. She frowns._

**LIZA:** "Are they salted?"

 **DAVID:** "Mixed."

 **ALEX:** "Guys, shut up. Sherlock is here."

_On the television, John Watson enters the hospital lab, and sees Sherlock Holmes at the microscope._

**LIZA:** "I love this scene! He's such a genius, I love Sherlock."

 **DAVID:** _(teasingly)_ "If you love him so much, why don't you marry him?"

_Liza rolls her eyes and takes a bite of popcorn._

**LIZA:** _(seriously)_ "Believe me, I would if I could."

 **ALEX:** " _Guys_."

 **SHERLOCK, on TV:** "Afghanistan or Iraq?"

 **JOHN, on TV:** "Sorry?"

 **SHERLOCK, on TV:** "Which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?"

 **DAVID:** "I love the look John gives Mike, it's so funny."

 **ALEX:** "True."

_David puts his empty water bottle on the table and beckons the other two over._

**DAVID:** "Let's play spin the bottle."

 **LIZA:** "No!"

 **DAVID:** "C'mon Liza, it'll be fun."

 **LIZA:** "No."

 **ALEX:** "Don't force her to play if she doesn't want to."

_David sighs and frowns childishly._

**DAVID:** "You guys aren't fun at all. You don't prep for this game now, how are you gonna be ready for this when you play this in high school?"

_The scene changes behind them to a party, where four new boys are with them._

**[Int.- High School Party - Night]**

**16 years old**

_David, Alex, Liza, Ethan and Grayson Dolan, Elijah Daniel and Issa Twaimz are seated around a table with a bottle in the middle. Grayson reaches out and spins it and it lands on Elijah._

**GRAYSON:** "Oh my God, no."

 **ELIJAH:** _(laughing)_ "Come here, pretty boy."

_They kiss for a second and Elijah spins. It lands on Alex._

**ALEX:** "Let's make this quick."

 **ELIJAH:** "Nah, we're gonna take our time."

 **ALEX:** _(laughing)_ "Fuck you."

_They laugh and kiss for three seconds before pulling away. Alex spins and it lands on Liza._

**LIZA:** "A peck will do, right?"

 **ALEX:** "Of course."

_They kiss for a moment. David looks away until they stop. Liza reaches out to spin the bottle._

**DAVID:** "I'm having such a bad headache right now, I knew I shouldn't have drunk so much. I'm heading home."

 **ALEX:** "Do you need us to follow you home?"

 **LIZA:** "I'd rather do that, make sure you get home safe."

 **ISSA, from background:** "You guys still playing?"

 **DAVID:** "Nah, it's fine. Have a good time, guys."

_David opens the door to leave the house and the door is a scene change to:_

**[Int.- Office - Day]**

**17 years old**

_David opens the door and enters an office, sitting across from a man._

**DAVID:** "I don't want to."

 **MAN:** "You must. It's your destiny, David."

 **DAVID:** "Dad, I don't want to kill people!"

 **MAN/FATHER:** "You're only killing the bad guys. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

 **DAVID:** "Killing is still killing, good or evil."

_His father sighs, frustrated._

**FATHER:** "Help me out, David. I'm dying."

_The room becomes so quiet that the only sounds audible are their breathing._

**DAVID:** "Y-You're dying?"

_His father sighs._

**FATHER:** "Brain cancer, stage four."

_David is spluttering at this point, from anger and from shock._

**DAVID:** "What are you, fucking crazy? Go get treated!"

 **FATHER:** "David —"

 **DAVID:** "No. Dad, what the fuck? You can't just leave me like this, with such a huge responsibility. Alone. I can't do this alone, after Mom died, now you?"

_David's father holds David's hand across the table comfortingly._

**FATHER:** "David. I know this is hard news to accept, but I don't want to get treated. I don't want the extra time, it's just suffering. Just take over the business, David. I believe that one day you will save millions of people."

_The scene changes to:_

**[Int.- Office - Day]**

**18 years old**

_David is seated at where his father was formerly seated in the previous scene, dressed in a suit._

**DAVID:** "Let's start with the basics. What's your name?"

_The people sitting across from David flicker past as they say their names during the interview. Zane and Heath are first._

**ZANE:** "I'm Zane Hijazi, and this is Heath Hussar. We've worked with Mark Fishbach's company before."

_They change to Scott and Todd._

**TODD:** "I'm Todd Smith."

 **SCOTT:** "And I'm Scott Sire. We specialise in field work and were formerly employed by Elijah Daniel and Christine Sydelko."

_They change to Jason._

**JASON:** "I'm Jason Nash, I've had experience in field work, particularly disguises to retrieve things."

_He changes to Matt._

**MATT:** "I'm Matt King, I work as a hacker. I hacked Britain's government once."

_He changes to one last person._

**DAVID:** _(confused)_ "Alex?"

 **ALEX:** "David, hi."

 **DAVID:** "Alex, what are you doing here? I —"

 **ALEX:** "I want to work for you."

 **DAVID:** "Of course you can, I'll employ you, but why do you want to work for me?"

 **ALEX:** "Well, the first reason is that you're my best friend, David, I want to work for you. Second... I got fired from my previous job and no other job pays well, I'm pretty late on my bills. I'm at rock bottom and I don't know how to get back up."

 **DAVID:** "You're hired."

_The scene changes to files being dropped one by one onto David's desk. Alex, Zane, Heath, Jason, Todd, Scott and Matt's profiles fall and each one has a "HIRED" stamp on them._

_A hand brushes the documents away and a shot glass is put down where the papers formerly were and the scene changes to:_

**[Int.- Bar - Night]**

**19 years old**

_David lifts the shot glass and drinks its contents, his tenth for the night as he stares at the contact on his phone. His finger hovers over the call button. The bartender moves closer to him, seeing his face of melancholy. She decides to ignore the fact that he's underage._

**BARTENDER:** "Hey, kid. You holding up fine?"

_David looks up. The bartender's name tag reads 'Jenna Mourney', but the 'Mourney' was cancelled out and replaced by 'Marbles'._

**DAVID:** "I miss her."

 **BARTENDER/JENNA:** "Someone you used to like?"

 **DAVID:** "We were best friends, and I loved her. We... We grew apart when we got jobs in rivalling... companies."

 **JENNA:** "Samsung and Apple?"

_David blinks but just plays along._

**DAVID:** "Yeah. She's in Apple and I, Samsung. Which is pretty accurate, because I'm close to blowing up."

_Jenna laughs._

**JENNA:** "Great joke you slipped in there." _(she drops the jokiness)_ "But if you miss her, call her. Who knows what'll happen?"

_David stares at the phone, the contact name 'Liza Koshy' staring back at him._

**DAVID:** "Fuck, I hate myself."

_He turns off his phone and calls for more shots._

**JENNA:** "Man, I hope you don't regret that." _(she puts more shots down)_ "On the house."

_David stares at the contact again before he starts to cry._

** ACT TWO **

**[Int.- Alex's House - Day]**

**15 years old**

_Alex sits in front of the television, watching Supernatural. He hears his parents screaming at each other upstairs but ignores it, turning up the volume._

**MOTHER, upstairs:** "Can't you just stay calm for once instead of flying off the handle?!"

 **FATHER, upstairs:** "Shut the fuck up, you fucking whore."

_He hears something slam, a scream, and a thud. He looks up in worry as his father descends the stairs. His father stares at Alex for a while before grabbing a vase and throwing it at him from the top of the stairs. Alex dodges it._

**ALEX:** "What the fuck?!"

 **FATHER:** "What are you looking at?"

 **ALEX:** "Is Mom okay?"

 **FATHER:** "Fuck your Mom, she ain't shit."

_His father leaves the house and slams the door. Alex runs up the stairs and sees his mother on the ground, her head bleeding. He notices a thick book on the ground. He removes his shirt and presses it to her head, helping her onto a bed. His mother fades away and the scene changes to:_

**[Int.- Bedroom - Night]**

**16 years old**

_Alex is seated, shirtless, on a bed. His jeans are loose and his belt is not on all the way. Dollar bills and coins amounting to $50 fall to the ground as the door slams shut. He exhales, breath shuddering, as he bends down and picks up the money. He glances over at the newspaper by the bed, the headline reading "MOTHER FOUND DEAD : FATHER SUICIDE : SON MISSING". He reaches out to get the paper when his phone rings, where he reaches for the phone instead and reads the caller ID to be David. He picks up._

**ALEX, on phone:** "David."

 **DAVID, on phone:** "Alex, hey. I, uh, I read the papers."

 **ALEX, on phone:** "What about it?"

 **DAVID, on phone:** "I'm sorry about what happened."

 **ALEX, on phone:** "It's fine. Nothing you could've done."

 **DAVID, on phone:** "No parents at sixteen, you mustn't have much to live on?"

 **ALEX, on phone:** "I'm doing fine."

 **DAVID, on phone:** "If you need anything, I —"

 **ALEX, on phone:** "I said I'm doing fine."

_He hangs up and watches as Liza's caller ID pops up on his screen before he picks up._

**ALEX, on phone:** "Hello?"

 **LIZA, on phone:** _(quietly)_ "I'm so sorry, Alex."

_Alex bursts into tears, dropping his phone as he sinks to the floor._

**[Ext- David's Office - Day]**

**19 years old**

_Alex watches as a bespectacled blonde man with blue eyes exits the office, looking pretty confident. He takes a deep breath of fear as he pushes open the door._

**[Int.- David's Office]**

_Alex enters. David doesn't look up as he files a document._

**DAVID:** _(without looking up)_ "You're the last one. What's your name?"

 **ALEX:** "Alex Ernst."

_David pauses and looks up, face contorting in confusion._

**DAVID:** "Alex?"

 **ALEX:** "David, hi."

_David stands up and hugs Alex, who returns the hug._

**DAVID:** "Alex, what are you doing here? It's been so long, I —"

 **ALEX:** "I want to work for you."

 **DAVID:** "Of course you can. I'll employ you, I know what you can do, but why do you want to work for me?"

 **ALEX:** "Well, the first reason is that you're my best friend, David, I want to work for you. Second... I got fired from my previous job and no other job pays well, I'm pretty late on my bills. I'm at rock bottom and I don't know how to get back up."

_David nods and sits back down. He gestures to the seat across from him and Alex sits as well._

**DAVID:** "How'd you even get by? The salary for a 16 year old can't be much."

 **ALEX:** "Well... Depends on _what_ job you had."

 **DAVID:** _(speechless)_ "Don't tell me you... You sold your..."

 **ALEX:** _(quietly)_ "I didn't have much of a choice, nobody wanted to hire me."

_David frowns and walks over to him, hugging him again._

**DAVID:** "I'm so sorry, Alex. All you had to do was take me up when I offered you money."

 **ALEX:** "I didn't ask for your help."

_David pulls away._

**DAVID:** "I wasn't asking."

_Alex stares into his best friend's eyes before he starts crying again._

**ALEX:** "I feel so dirty, but I can't ever get clean."

_David knows comfort is not what Alex wants and not what he can offer, so he patiently sits and lets Alex cry it out._

_The scene changes to:_

**[Int.- David's Lobby - Day]**

_Alex, Heath, Jason, Matt, Scott, Todd and Zane are in the lobby waiting for David, who shows up after a few minutes._

**DAVID:** "Welcome! Out of all 257 applications, you seven have been personally selected by me to be part of the elite team!"

_There is excited chatter among the boys. David lets them talk for a bit before telling them to shut up._

**DAVID:** "You are all talented in your own way, where it's nearly impossible to find someone whose abilities are equivalent to your own, which is why you are chosen. I hope you do not disappoint me. There is no room in this industry for mistakes. First time you make one, you're excused, but any time after that, you will be forcibly removed from the organisation."

** ACT THREE **

**[Int.- Liza's Room - Day]**

**16 years old**

_Liza is_ _in her room, until a hand taps on her bedroom window. She opens her window and widens her eyes with shock as she backs away from the window._

**LIZA:** "I don't have the money ready yet."

 **MAN:** "Darlin', your daddy gotta pay his debts off some'ow."

 **LIZA:** _(desperately)_ "Give me time, give me time."

 **MAN:** "You said tha' two weeks 'go an' 'ere we are."

 **LIZA:** "Please."

 **MAN:** _(rethinking)_ "There _is_ 'nother way you can co'pensate."

 **LIZA:** "What is it?"

 **MAN:** "You run fo' us. Collect debts, the 'ike. Say, yer a smart girl, ain't'cha?"

 **LIZA:** "It honestly depends on what you consider smart."

 **MAN:** "You plan our crimes fo' us."

 **LIZA:** "I'm not going to prison."

 **MAN:** "Nobody's askin' ye to."

_Liza bites her lip anxiously before nodding slowly._

**LIZA:** "For how long will I be doing this?"

 **MAN:** "Until ye father's debts ha' been settled."

 **LIZA:** "And you will leave my family alone?"

 **MAN:** "O' course."

 **LIZA:** "Fine. I'll do it."

**[Int.- Hotel Room - Day]**

**17 years old**

_Liza is smiling as she watches the news, delighted that her latest robbery has still been unsolved. None of the crimes had been traced back to her. She could be released soon but she kind of... enjoyed the feeling. A luggage is nearby and her belongings seemed to be crammed into it in a hurry. When the news finishes airing, she slams the luggage shut and quickly leaves the hotel._

_The hotel door opens to a room, it is :_

**[Int.- Liza's Office - Day]**

**18 years old**

_Liza is talking on her phone as Kristen enters to put down a stack of paperwork on her desk._

**LIZA, on phone:** "Pleasure doing business with you, Shane Dawson. Your million quid should be delivered to you by now. Have you received it?"

 **SHANE, on phone:** "Yeah. Thanks for that, I haven't had such an exciting mission for so long. I hope to work with you again, Liza."

_They exchange goodbyes and Liza hangs up._

**LIZA:** "Kristen, let the auditions begin."

_One by one, like in the David flashback, the person at the end of the table across from Liza changes. Carly and Erin, Corinna, then Gabbie. They introduce themselves and summarise their work experience and Liza stamps "HIRED" on their documents. Her hand brushes over it and a laptop takes their place._

**[Int.- Liza's Office - Night]**

**19 years old**

_Liza is surfing the Internet when she sees that 'Dobrik Company' is rising, and may even knock her own organisation off the charts for best group to hire for private missions. She frowns and clicks off the site, searching for more talents to hire. Her Skype suddenly starts ringing, signalling an incoming voice call. She hesitates before picking up, opting for voice as well._

**LIZA:** "Hello?"

 **VOICE:** "Miss Liza Koshy. Terribly sorry to disrupt you so late into the night."

_Liza does not recognise the voice._

**LIZA:** "Who is this?"

 **VOICE/JAKE:** "My name is Jake Paul, but please spare the formalities and call me Jake."

 **LIZA:** "I don't care about your name, who are you?"

 **JAKE:** "We're the same. We both run organisations that terrorise people."

 **LIZA:** "My group doesn't terrorise people, we terrorise villains."

 **JAKE:** "They're all people."

 **LIZA:** "Uh, no. Some are people, others are monsters."

 **JAKE:** "Hmm... Judging from your past, you don't seem to fit into the former..." _(Liza sucks in a sharp breath)_ "Listen, I would like to collaborate with you."

 **LIZA:** _(tightly)_ "On what?"

 **JAKE:** "Taking over the world. Bringing America to the top."

 **LIZA:** "It is already the most powerful country."

 **JAKE:** "I mean knock every competitor off the face of the earth!"

_Liza stares disbelievingly at the screen._

**LIZA:** "I'm not collaborating with Stalin and Hitler's love child, sorry."

 **JAKE:** "Come on, it'll be fun. You miss it don't you? The rush of the possibility of getting caught. The joy, the excitement of seeing the police at their wits end for every crime you perpetrated that they could not solve. The adrenaline when you assist on the carrying out of the crime, the rare times you do so. The extreme _addiction_ you have to planning intelligent schemes, the —"

 **LIZA:** _(interrupting)_ "Shut up."

 **JAKE:** _(smugly)_ "It's true, isn't it? You miss it all, you want to go back to it all. You're willing to do anything to stop being so bored. That's all you are these days, aren't you? _Bored_. Bored, bored, bored. All these stupid, ordinary people all around you and they'll never see the way you do, never think the way you do." _(pretending to be Liza)_ "God, they're so stupid! Just look closer, the answer is right there!" _(he drops the Liza act)_ "Someone as intelligent as you, all that talent wasted. Don't you love America, your home? Don't you want to being every other nation to its knees? Don't you want to stop the feeling of being bored?"

_Liza's hands are shaking, but it's not from fear or anger. It is another feeling of adrenaline, of wanting. Addiction._

**LIZA:** "Please stop talking."

 **JAKE:** "You want me to stop thinking because I'm right, aren't I? You'd do anything to stop being bored, and you don't actually care if people die in the process. Come on, Liza Koshy. Play the game?"

_She remains silent, staring at her trembling hands._

**LIZA:** "I won't play your stupid game. You're trying to manipulate me into doing so, but I see right through your act. I won't do it."

 **JAKE:** "Hm. I will give you time to consider. Your company will benefit immensely with my collaboration."

 **LIZA:** "Take back your time, I don't want it."

 **JAKE:** "You will regret this choice, Liza."

 **LIZA:** "I'm willing to take my chances."

 **JAKE:** "You better wrap up warm. An East wind is coming — and it's coming to get you."

_The call drops abruptly and the lights in her office go out, leaving Liza to stare at her brightly lit computer screen, distraught._


End file.
